Daisuke Nagase
Daisuke Nagase is a character in Persona 4. A student of Yasogami High School, he is the childhood friend of Kou Ichijo. He is one of the choices for the Strength Arcana Social Link. Appearances *''Persona 4: Strength Arcana Social Link *Persona 4 Golden: Strength Arcana Social Link *Persona 4 The Animation: Character Design Daisuke has short brown hair and brown eyes and has brown band-aid on his nose. At school he is not seen wearing a Yasogami High school uniform; instead, he wears the navy blue P.E. uniform. When he's in soccer club, he wears a black and yellow shirt with an orange top and black shorts as his soccer uniform. In ''Persona 4 The Animation he has dark brown hair and brown eyes, and his gym uniform has been recolored to turquoise. When he helps Kou out in his basketball game, he wears the basketball uniform. Personality Contrary to his appearance, Daisuke is rather calm and reserved, especially in comparison to the more cheerful and enthusiastic Kou, though he does tend to be blunt and irritable. His fear of failure causes him to not put his full effort into anything, though this ultimately changes through the interactions with the protagonist. Profile Persona 4 Should the protagonist join the soccer team, he will meet Daisuke Nagase. Befriending Daisuke as a teammate will create the Strength Arcana Social Link between them. Daisuke frequently hangs out with basketball player Kou Ichijo, who has been friends with him since they were young. The two athletes help the protagonist get better at soccer, to win the respect of the other teammates. Daisuke often says the wrong things at times, but means well. i.e. while out with his friends, Kou Ichijo, the protagonist, Yosuke Hanamura and Nanako Dojima he says that she is not cute when she objects to Kou calling her cute, which leads to her getting offended. Kou asks the protagonist for assistance in helping Daisuke. The basketball player reveals that Daisuke had been humiliated when his middle school girlfriend broke-up with him. Daisuke developed a fear of failing even if he tried his best, causing himself not to put his full effort into anything, including soccer or getting a girlfriend. Kou and the protagonist try to help by setting up a group blind date, but end up irritating the soccer player. His ex-girlfriend was also very gulty of hummiliating daisuke, though only breaking up with him because he was nervous and didn't want to get intimate. His ex-girlfriend also watches Daisuke play soccer because of guilt, she tries apologising but is brushed aside by Daisuke's cold replys. Through these fights however Daisuke realizes he had to get over his fear. Daisuke gains closure by speaking to his ex-girlfriend and thanks Kou and the protagonist for their help. He is also disapponted that his ex-girlfriend has already a boyfriend, as he wanted to be with her again but is still happy of resolving the issue. Persona 4 The Animation In the anime he and Kou met Yu Narukami on April 16. On April 19 he is seen playing basketball at his friend's club, and at April 29 he wears the basketball uniform to help Kou in his last time playing basketball because he is short in players. In Shadow Mitsuo's illusion where Yu started to lose his friends, he is seen with Kou, Yukiko, and Chie in the library to study for exams. Then during the summer festival he is seen struggle that they sold all slave ice, but got advice by Nanako to where they have ice and begins to calls at Aiya Chinese Restaurant for some ice and he thank her. On October 29, he forcefully helped out Yosuke, Kanji, Yu, Chie, and Yukiko for their group date cafe as couple. He ended up being paired up with with Chie. Yukiko blurts out about "she defeating Shadow" which makes him confused to what she is talking about. When Chie asked Daisuke what type of girls he likes, he replied the he hates girls. He gets annoyed and starts to leave but gets stopped by Yosuke and stays for while, however still annoyed. After that he along with Yu are watching Kou's played called "Romeo, Juliet, and Hamlet". Social Link If the protagonist joins the Basketball team, he and Daisuke work together to solve Kou’s problems. Completing the Strength Arcana Social Link bestows the Arcana's Ultimate Persona, Zaou-Gongen. Trivia * Daisuke had a band-aid on his nose, similar to Akihiko Sanada from Persona 3 when he was young in middle school. Gallery persona 4 daisuke 3.jpg|Daisuke concept artwork persona 4 daisuke 4.jpg persona 4 daisuke 5.jpg|Daisuke's various expressions Daisuke playing basketball with his friend.jpg|Daisuke plays basketball with his friend, Kou Persona 4 Daisuke.jpg|Daisuke apologizing to Kou about the team losing the game persona 4 daisuke.jpg Diasuke seen not interest in group dating.png|Diasuke seen to be not interest in group date cafe Category:Persona 4 Characters Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters